


Remus and Logan go on a date

by Insomniac_Writer



Series: Intrulogical Library AU [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, M/M, Mortuus the opossum - Freeform, Multilingual Remus, No Angst, They are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_Writer/pseuds/Insomniac_Writer
Summary: Remus and Logan finally get to go on a date and Logan asks Remus an important question.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Intrulogical Library AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113776
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Remus and Logan go on a date

Remus was panicking. He had an hour till his date with Logan whom he had been in love with for the longest time. Janus and Roman were helping him get ready for the date because Remus didn’t know what they were doing but the other two did, having helped Logan plan the perfect date for the two. Roman had thrown a pair of jeans, a green v-neck, black leather jacket, and a pair of converse at Remus and told him to change.

“Are you two going to tell me where Logan is taking me?” Remus asked while Janus yanked a brush through his hair.

“Nope,” Janus said, taking a hair tie from Roman and putting Remus’ hair up.

“Can I have a hint?” he asked.

“No. Now hold still so I can do your makeup,” Roman said.

Pouting Remus closed his eyes and allowed his brother to apply the blue eye shadow. Janus began painting his nails a stunning sapphire and emerald. His usual earring was replaced with a sapphire from Roman’s collection. 

“Logan will be here soon,” Janus said.

“Fuck. Go. Go. Thanks for the help,” Remus said, forcefully sinking them out of his room.

A knock rang through the room and Mortuus rushed over knowing it was Logan. Taking a calming breath before opening the door and promptly froze because holy shit was Logan stunning. The logical side wore light blue jeans, a blue button down shirt under a NASA sweater. Logan held out a bowl of fruit and a faint blush on his cheeks.

“For Mortuus,” he offered.

“She’ll love this. Thanks мой звездный свет (my starlight, Russian),” Remus said taking the fruit and setting it down for the opossum.

“What does that mean?”

“What does what mean?”

“Mой звездный свет,” Logan said butchering the pronunciation.

“My starlight,” Remus answered.

A blush overtook Logan's cheeks and he held out a hand for Remus to take, “We should get going.”

“Then let’s go,” Remus said, taking his hand.

Logan led him to the imagination where the sun was just starting to set. Guiding Remus down the street they made small talk. Logan led him up to a huge aquarium. Logan looked at Remus nervously but calmed slightly when he saw the place.

“You did this all for me?”

“I had some help but yes. What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful.”

“Care to go inside and see the animals?”

“Please.”

The future couple walked inside and Remus practically vibrated from excitement. He couldn't believe Logan had done all of this for him. He wasn’t anybody important but Logan had created an aquarium with all of Remus’ favorite animals to make him happy so maybe to Logan he was somebody important.

“The plural of octopus is octopuses. The world ‘octopus’ comes from the Greek, októpus, meaning ‘eight foot’. The world's Greek roots means it’s pluralized as a Greek word, too, which depends on both a noun’s gender and the last letter it ends with. In this case, an -es is simply tacked on,” Remus told Logan as they walked past an octopuses tank.

“Fascinating,” Logan said, looking at Remus like he was the stars and the moon. 

“Hey the sun should be done going down by the time we’re done looking at everything. There is a beach I made not far from here where you can perfectly see the stars. Wanna go?” Remus remembered.  
“I would love that,” Logan said.

They spent the next hour walking through the aquarium telling the other facts about the animals within and just enjoying themselves. Once they left Remus saw his favorite bakery in the imagination and dragged Logan over ordering lemon bread and a crofters cupcake for Logan.

“Here, try it,” Remus said, holding out the cupcake to Logan.

“It’s amazing,” Logan said with a grin, “Thank you Remus.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Remus said and continued to drag Logan to his beach.

They walked into black crystal like sand. The dark water looked stunning against the sand and with the stars reflecting off the water it looked like something out of a Brother Grimm fairy tale. Logan stared in awe. 

“You made this?” Logan asked.

“None of the others know about this,” Remus said snapping and a green and blue blanket appeared in front of them. 

“I’m honored that you showed me.”

“It seems fitting since I made it with you in mind.”

“Really?”

“Of course. I know you like the stars so I made somewhere where you can see them perfectly. I love the ocean so, beach.”

“It’s beautiful Cephy.”

“Cephy?”

“Like cephalopod.”

“That’s cute la mia stella splende(my star shine, Italian).”

“Are you going to tell me what that means?”

“Na. But it is Italian and space themed.”

“I shall figure it out.”

“I know you will. Tell me about the stars?”

“Are you sure? I tend to ramble.”

“I like hearing you talk.”

“Okay then.”

Logan pointed at different things and told Logan about all of them making Remus smile. He loved hearing Logan talk. After forty minutes Logan stopped talking and looked towards Remus who was more than happy to listen to him keep talking. 

“Why did you stop?” Remus asked

“I wanted to ask you something but I find that I am nervous to do so,” Logan responded.

“You can ask me anything LoLo. Cross my heart and stick a knife in my heart,” Remus said.

“That is not the phrase but that helps a little,” Logan said before shifting to look Remus in the eye, “Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?”

“I wouldn’t say it’s an honor to date me but off course I would,” Remus said and threw himself into Logan's arms.

“Oh thank god I didn’t know if you actually liked me,” Logan sighted.

“Of course I do, in fact I’m so far in love with you it’s almost surprising,” Remus said.

“I love you too Remus,” Logan said.

“Did you know it only takes a person four minutes to fall in love?” Remus asked.

“I did not,” Logan said.

“Now you do,” Remus chirped.

“We should get back soon,” Logan said.

“In a second. I wanna do something first,” Remus said.

“What would that be?” Logan asked.

“Kiss you,” Remus said.

“I wouldn’t be opposed,” Logan said.

With that the new couple leaned in and shared the first kiss of many to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. I started my school again yesterday so all writing is going to take longer. I love you guys. Kudos and comments are much appreciated. Stay safe.  
> ~Rem🥀


End file.
